


[伊布水仙]Good morning

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening





	[伊布水仙]Good morning

小阿金揉揉眼睛先醒过来。

他感觉浑身酸痛，像被车子碾压过一样。昨天晚上被伊布掰着腿在浴室里做了两次，后穴还红肿着。罪魁祸首还在呼呼大睡。

房间的黑色窗帘没有完全拉好，外面的光亮透过中间的一道缝隙照到床上。他扭头看了一眼还在睡梦中的大伊布。对小阿金来说伊布确实是大伊布，年纪比他大，嗯，连鸡巴都比他大。

现在伊布的阴茎配合地微微挺立，小阿金起身时把被子掀开了一些，伊布的硕大就在清晨房间里的干燥浑浊空气里生气勃勃。

啧，好大。

小阿金瘪瘪嘴，不屑地移开了眼睛。他给伊布盖好被子，却不自觉咽了咽口水。为了压下心底一股奇怪的冲动，他赶紧拿起床头柜上的玻璃杯喝了一大口水。

小阿金发誓他不想看伊布的那个东西了，但他瞟了一眼就看到被子被伊布勃起的阴茎顶出了一个包。

……

小阿金忽然觉得自己有点饿。

看来伊布一时半会不会醒……

小阿金决定顺从自己的身体，有什么可害羞的，想吃就吃嘛，反正那男人的鸡巴是属于兹拉坦的。反正他还没醒。

小阿金轻声踩着地板，地毯吸收了脚步声。他把窗帘拉好。深色窗帘遮光能力一流，房间顿时变得如夜晚般昏暗。顿时小阿金觉得自己充满了安全感。然后他挺直身板又走到床脚，不那么小心翼翼地把伊布身上的薄被子扯走，扔到地上。

伊布大喇喇平躺在床上，两条长腿岔开着。倒是方便了小阿金行动。

他跪趴在伊布的腿间，没有用手扶，直接低头，用干涩的嘴唇轻轻触碰伊布的性器。没有想象中的男性味道，伊布昨天做完还有力气给两个人都洗了澡。小阿金放心地张开了嘴，含住了伊布的龟头，他本想吃下去更多，毕竟这根大肉肠是他的早餐。可惜伊布的阴茎完全勃起实在太长了，他的小嘴根本吞不下那么长的肉棒，恐怕连一半都不行。

唔，真的……不行……

这时小阿金开始暗暗佩服自己昨天晚上是怎么用后面的小穴吃下这根大家伙的。这根粗长的鸡巴次次都能撞击到他体内的敏感点。

切。大有什么了不起的。还是兹拉坦的后面更厉害。

小阿金两手抓住伊布的肉棒扶正，不服气地试图含得更深。但吞吐了几下，小阿金的嘴巴就酸了，粗如儿臂的巨物能把他的嘴完全撑开。

小阿金放开肉棒抬头观察着伊布有没有醒来的迹象。

睡得真死。

小阿金翻个白眼，继续低头玩弄伊布的阴茎。伊布的阴茎比他的颜色要深，私处的毛发却和他一样不是很多。他用粉红的舌尖戳了戳伊布的马眼，小口啜着从马眼中流淌出的一点淫水。他又舔了舔伊布龟头下面的冠状沟，灵活的舌头顺着柱身一路往下，像吃甜筒一般。软软轻轻地舔舐过囊袋，最后停留在伊布的会阴处。伊布的肉棒被快感刺激得更加坚硬，直翘翘地左右晃动，阴茎上的肉筋越发明显地狰狞。肉棒被小阿金舔得湿淋淋的。

小阿金突然起了坏心，他伸出手指钻到伊布臀部下面，好奇地探索他的后穴。

小阿金指尖刚刚触碰到伊布的穴口的皱褶，就听到头顶的伊布发出低沉沙哑的声音。“你……”

小阿金迅速抽回手指，僵硬几秒。随即，他抬高了头，做出“兹拉坦玩你是给你面子”的样子。黑暗中伊布其实看不清小阿金滑稽的表情。被抓了现行，小阿金再怎么打算赖账似乎都毫无说服力，不如大方承认。“哼。兹拉坦就是要操你！不！客！气！”

然后小阿金听到伊布温柔地答应他，“好的。来吧。”

小阿金:“哈？”

伊布把小阿金拉到自己小腹上，却看到小阿金拒绝地摇动脑袋。“不！不！兹拉坦其实没想操你！(要一直动也太累了)你该起床上班了！”

“今天周六。”伊布咧嘴笑着把小阿金的脑袋搂到胸前，摸摸小阿金的短发，短得有些扎手呢。

小阿金噘嘴生气，“兹拉坦饿了！你去做饭！”

伊布觉得自己现在真的很像养儿子，他想要起身下床，才发现，自己还勃起着。硕大的肉棒正戳着小阿金的屁股。干脆就着现在的姿势，伊布把阴茎毫无预警地捅进小阿金的肉穴里。嘶，湿滑的肉壁马上紧紧地贴上来包裹住他。小阿金还骑在伊布身上，被肉棒顶得浑身一颤。

“宝贝，daddy给你喝牛奶……”伊布压低声音，北欧男人的嗓音混合着沸腾的性感，对小阿金耳朵吹气。

“唔……过分……”

两个人的身体在彼此的清晨里持续纠缠不休，快乐的情人昼夜不分。


End file.
